Fifty
by Rugi-chan
Summary: Fifty themes. One sentence. Manly TripleKshipping  KeithxKatexKellyn  Includes tiny hints of KellynxKate and KeithxKate.  Hope you enjoy!


**Kate: *In the kitchen making cookies*  
Rugi-chan: Hi all, another fifty sentences here, this time it's a twist. My friends either love KellynxKate or KeithxKate. As for me I combined both to make my shipping, TripleKshipping, which is a threesome love triangle. The two boys, Kellyn and Keith fight for her affection. So this is a first time for me doing something like this, sorry if its jumpy.  
Kate: "Cookies are done!" :D  
Rugi-chan: Well, I'm going to get a cookie while Kellyn and Keith do the disclamier. *goes to kitchen*  
Kellyn & Keith: ****_Rugi-chan does not own anything except for what she creates. Pokemon and Pokemon Ranger belong to Nintendo. _Save some cookies for us! *runs to kitchen***

**Aurthor note: "They" is used alot in this fic. It refers to both Kellyn _and _Keith since this is a triangle. Unless all three are mentioned.**

**01; Fun**

The only problem when all three of them wanted to spend time with each other; Keith and Kellyn keep fighting for her love.

**02; Annoyance**

At first, Kellyn couldn't stand her being around him, but after a while; he loved being around her.

**02; Sweet**

Never give Kate sugar, unless you would like to be attacked by flying objects; just as the two boys have as they were stuck in a pile of personal belongings.

**03; Confusion**

Kate sank to the floor, head in knees, as she wondered which boy she really loved.

**04; Hurt**

She yelled at them, saying their just using her, she stormed out of the room with tears, the two followed as the Almia ranger ran into Solana's arms as she cried out loud.

**05; Misunderstanding**

Most people see Kate as the innocent person you could meet, her childlike hair and smile; but Kellyn and Keith know from her cat-like smirk, she more than what you see.

**06; Cough**

The flu season was spreading around Almia, Kate soon caught it, they stayed by her bedside all day as they glared at each other, the next morning they work up with a hacking cough.

**07; Control**

Many say the males have dominance over females, Kate snorts at that complaint as she pulled the two boys by the ears.

**08; Taste**

They all had different music favorites, that's why the stereo never survives as they fight over it to change the music.

**09; Notice**

Kellyn thought she was nothing, but after she showed her mechanics skills, he couldn't help but be impressed.

**10; Impression**

The minute Kate walked in that classroom, Keith gave a grin, Ms. April noticed, "What with the big grin, Keith?" He blushed and sank into his seat as the new student turned to him.

**11; Sorry**

Keith and Kellyn sat as Solana yelled at them for what happened to Kate; they sat in guilt.

**12; Suspect**

Whenever Kate talked to Minami or Solana, the two wonder if she was talking about them.

**13; Competition **

The two wanted to know who can see Kate's hair down first, however neither will know as they lied on the ground in pain.

**12; Fear**

Keith wondered how it would feel to lose someone he dearly loves, his question came true as he saw Kate being swallowed by darkness.

**13; Mine**

The two boys knew they wanted Kate, and neither didn't want the other to say that word.

**14; Argument**

Anytime something bad had started between all three of them, Kate would win in the end; all thanks to her puppy eyes.

**15; Fire**

In the kitchen, never put those three in there to cook; only chaos will happen.

**16; Many**

Every holiday that included gifts, Kate would hide from the upcoming tower of presents just for her; by two guys.

**17; Cute**

Kate squealed as the two Pachirisu's played together, complementing them as she watched them; Kellyn only watched her, thinking all those complements she gave to the pokemon, should be for her instead.

**18; Time**

Keith wondered about him and Kate since Ranger School to now as a Top Ranger; he realized he couldn't stop thinking about her, even now after many years as a ranger.

**19; Attention**

Kate picked up the Buizel as she cuddled with it, Keith gave a glare of jealousy at his partner pokemon.

**20; Gems**

The flashing stones in their hand glowed with color at the person that held them, red for fiery, blue for calm, yellow for cheerful; the personalities of the three top rangers.

**21; Why**

Every time she touched his personal work, Kellyn took her hands and washed them as he commented how dirty they were, but really he wanted to touch her hands.

**22; Dazed**

Kellyn and Keith look at each other, then back at Kate; the walked over to her as they each kissed a side of her cheeks, Kate's face was red as a tomato.

**23; Advise**

Kate told her idol, Solana, about her love problem; Solana responded, "Follow you Heart."

**24; Laugh**

Kate could help but smile as the two boys tried to make jokes and tricks; they didn't want to see her sad.

**25; Ears**

Kate cringed as Kellyn and Keith bad mouthed to each other; it was something she didn't like hearing from the two.

**26; Oblivious**

As Kate tore apart and fixed her belongings, she didn't notice the the two boys trying to get her affection.

**27; Attack**

Whenever any girl went to Kellyn or Keith, the boys would have to hold her back to prevent bloodshed.

**28; Darkness**

She felt alone, nobody by here side to comfort her; two strong pair of arm wrapped around her as the pain lifted away.

**29; Stop**

Whenever their Vatonage Styler went missing, they knew who took it; they wonder if she could just cut it out.

**30; Explosion**

As they took back their Stylers they inspected it; they opened the screen to see smoke fly at their face, Kate laughed with her cat like grin.

**31; Ninja**

Another thing Kellyn hated, was that Kate could pop out of nowhere and tackle you to the ground without a sound.

**32; Necktie**

Their's always something you hate about a uniform, especially when your best friend nearly chokes you as she pulls you to class in anger; Keith needed air.

**33; Dress**

Keith and Kellyn knew it wouldn't be a easy task, but the chance to see her pretty and not tomboyish, it's a chance not to miss out on.

**34; Game**

"No," Keith responded with his arms crossed; one thing Kate loved to do, was to humiliate him with another or her skills she never lost at.

**35; Wow**

The time they saw Kate actually in a dress and make up, she asked them how she looked; they responded with one compliment, then fainted.

**36; Wish**

Kate saw a shooting star as she clapped her hands together with her eyes closed, "You still believe in that kid stuff?" Kellyn asked, Kate laughed as she gave him a grin.

**37; Movie**

Whenever it's the night for scary shows, Kate can't decide who to pull on when she yells in fear; Kellyn and Keith glare at each other.

**38; Dance**

Kate sighed as they boys fought again, she grabbed both of their hands as she lead them to the disco ball.

**39; Safe**

Nothing mechanical or anything with a screw, is safe from her screwdriver; especially when she sees something see wants to tear apart, like Kellyn and Keith personal belongings.

**40; Underestimate**

They thought she wouldn't find out about their little plan for revenge; how wrong they were when she held the bucket of water in front of them with a evil smirk.

**41; Never**

If you want revenge on a certain pigtailed Almia Ranger, don't do it unless you want your chair to fall apart from underneath you.

**42; Scarred**

One think Kellyn and Keith agreed on, never get on Kate's bad side unless you want cuts and bruises.

**43; First**

The boys wonder who would get the kiss, they both did as she kiss them both on the lips.

**44; Lonely**

Whenever Kate went to hang out with Minami or Solana, the two boys felt theirs nobody else to hang out with.

**45; Gone**

As Kate returned from a week long mission, she was first greeted by mountain of hugs and kisses by two certain boys.

**46; Stars**

When the clouds cleared to where the stars shined, the three would lay onto the grass to watch the stars as they played connect the dots; she held both of their hands as they laughed together.

**47; Tug**

Kate sighed as the two boys argued once again as they tried to pull her to them; Kate had an idea as she pulled them close together, she laid her head in both of their laps.

**48; Hair**

Keith and Kellyn were shocked as they heard Kate was going to get rid of her spiky pigtails; they would have forced her away from a hair salon, saying it perfect as it is.

**49; Home**

One thing Keith and Kellyn were afraid of the most, was Kate's dad; ever since the day she brought them both to visit them, Kate's dad became very protective of his daughter seeing two men follow her home.

**50; Love**

They all knew it, they loved each other from first sight; the only question is, who wins Kate's affection the most.

**Rugi-chan: A few of these can be confusing unless you read the Pokemon Ranger Manga 2, and if you dont notice every little thing in the comic as well.  
# 20 Gem  
The three gems are from Pokemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia, where it was used to purify the Shadow Gem. I took each gem and gave it to each hero by what they were holding in the manga, also giving it a meaning of their personallity.  
Kate - Red Gem  
Kellyn - Blue Gem  
Keith - Yellow Gem**

**Hope you enjoyed it! See ya!**


End file.
